On Junkion/"Dare to be Stupid"/The revival of Ultra Magnus
This is how On Junkion, Dare to be Stupid, and The revival of Ultra Magnus goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. Junkion, the heroes see Ultra Magnus's body with some metal Arcee: Ultra Magnus.... Blurr: Without the Matrix, there is no hope, no hope, no hope at all. Porky Pig: And Cybertron is in da...da... In trouble. Arcee: First Prime then Ultra Magnus. What do we do? Emmet: I don't know. Ryan Tokisaki: Do anyone hear buzzing? spots some robots coming Sci-Rianna: Maybe we could run. Wreck-Gar: Don't look behind door number two, Monty. It's time to play "End of the Line, My Valentine". Geroni-geron-ron-ronimo!!!! Crash Bandicoot: RUN!!! others run while the Autobots transform robots chase our heroes. Crash spins at the robots to knock one off Emmet: Awesome. Springer: It's not hard to knock them down. Evil Ryan: Yes, Springer. But, the real trick is getting them to stay down. Thomas: They are tough! Daniel: And everywhere! pop out of the junk. Wreck-Gar looks at Crash Wreck-Gar: You check in. But, you don't check out. Crash Bandicoot: Let us dance, mate. summons his Keyblade and starts sword fighting against Wreck-Gar helps Crash and Collide Bandicoot knocks Wreck-Gar out sees the Quintesson's ship and it lands gets up and Crash watches Wreck-Gar: Steady as she goes, Bob. Snoopy visitors get mud in the eye, by and by. Film at eleven. Crash Bandicoot: You said it. door opens and Ryan, Kup, and the Dinobots comes out Emmet: It's Prince Ryan Prime! Arcee: It's Hot Rod! Crash Bandicoot: Matau and the Skylanders! Ryan-Ko! Sonic and Shadow! Daniel: And Kup and the Dinobots. pulls out his gun Ryan F-Freeman: Guns are not friendly, Kup. Kup: Neither are they in case you haven't notice. Sonic: Ryan? What is that Universal greeting? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I've got this. out an Energon Goodie. To Wreck-Gar Bah Weep Graaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong. Wreck-Gar: Bah Weep Graaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong? Ryan F-Freeman: the Energon goodie to Wreck-Gar Bah Weep Graaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong. Wreck-Gar: Junkions Bah Weep Graaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong! Junkions: Bah Weep Graaaagnah Wheep Ni Ni Bong! song Dare to be Stupid starts playing as our heroes start dancing and when Sci-Ryan kisses Evil Anna and a Junkion kisses Grimlock Grimlock: Yuck! Me Grimlock not kisser. Me Grimlock King! bangs the drum Wreck-Gar: Have a nice day! Please close cover before striking, friends! language ...so say the Junkions! Hot Rod: Where'd you learn to talk like that? Wreck-Gar: TV. We talk TV. You talk some TV? Sci-Ryan: I talk some TV. I should think you'd be used to it by now. Kup: Nice one, Sci-Ryan. You sound like Odette. Wreck-Gar: Don't worry. helps the Junkions build Ultra Magnus Wreck-Gar: Happy moldering. Cock-a-doodle-doo is alive Daffy Duck: He's alive! heroes cheer Ultra Magnus: You're... All alive. Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix? Ultra Magnus: Has gone. And with it all hope. Codylight Sparkle: No! Arcee: Galvatron has it. Emmet: Including Ryalight. Hot Rod: Where's Galvatron? Where is he? Evil Ryan: And I think they are at Cybertron where Unicron is at. Ryan F-Freeman: Then we have got to destroy Unicron! Sci-Ryan: Yes, friends. the Junkions Act now! Destroy Unicron! Kill the Grand Poobah! Eliminate even the toughest stains! Junkions: Destroy Unicron! Kill the Grand Poobah! Eliminate even the toughest stains! goes to a control box Wreck-Gar: Help us, help us. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Stop on by and try our latest models with no application. ship rises Wreck-Gar: New and improved Junkion planet is sleet sazzy import with turbo handling. heroes get to the ships Ryan, the gang and Junkions: Destroy Unicron! Kill the Grand Poobah! Eliminate even the toughest stains! ships fly off to Cybertron Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts